Apprenticing Professor Snape
by feline942
Summary: As Hermione's seventh year ends, she takes on the difficult task of becoming Severus Snapes apprentice. Enjoy.....and R&R.
1. chapter 1

*Apprenticing Professor Snape*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters..so yeah.I'm using them for my own twisted pleasure.  
  
"Now Longbottom would you kindly stop flirting with Miss Granger and begin your essay or will it be another detention full of cauldron scrubbing?" Snape said cruelly to a whimpering Neville who was now sitting facing forward and erect in his seat. Hermione gave Snape a reproachful look then picked up her quill and began writing again. Slowly Severus Snape began circling his class, watching with a satisfactory smile as his 7th year double potions class silently bent over their essays covering anything and everything and anything on the effects of dragon's blood.  
  
Snape noticed as he walked past Hermione again, just for the pleasure of hearing Neville whimper that the girl was on her third page. He looked in wonder at this extremely bright and bushy haired girl, she was the only one who had wanted to apprentice with him this summer. He knew all of his students loathed him with a passion, and he knew this girl had to really be insane if she wanted to spend hours on end with him.  
  
She looked up at him her deep cinnamon eyes boring into his soul, he could feel the magical power emanating off of her. Glaring down at Hermione he raised an eyebrow and turned away, his gaze falling on Potter and Weasley. They were both scribbling on a piece of parchment and smiling. Something whizzed through the air and hit Potter square in the face; he looked up and saw Snape, then quickly shoved the paper into his robes. With Ron's freckled face blushing and Harry slowly opening and closing his mouth, the boys knew they had been caught.  
  
"Detention you two for writing notes in my class and Ms. Granger for throwing mysterious objects around my room...I'll see the three of you at 6 pm." He smiled to himself and walked slowly back to his desk as he heard Hermione's appalled gasp and low outraged murmuring.  
  
The rest of the hour slowly passed without anything else happening. Hermione was the first and only student to arrogantly stand up and push her five page essay onto his desk, almost daring him to mark anything wrong. Without giving her the slightest acknowledgement he stood up, "Homework tonight is to finish this essay to your fullest capabilities..which may be too much to ask for from most of you." He looked directly at Neville, "Class dismissed."  
  
His gaze fell on Hermione as she gathered her books and pulled her hair out of its pony tail shaking it out. He was unintentionally watching her tresses of wavy brown hair tumble down her back, when he also noticed that little Weasley rat looking at her too.  
  
He shook his head and sighed, he was really starting to go as crazy as Dumbledor these days. He glanced up in enough time to see the 'terrific three' walking out of his class, all of them fuming about their detention tonight. It was the last week of school which also meant the last week of the gloating Potter and his side-kick Weasel.  
  
He sighed and picked up Hermione's essay and smiled with a hint of pride that he could not find one mistake on the entire paper.  
  
*~***~*  
  
"I absolutely hate him! And on the last week of school..how could he!" Hermione fumed all the way too the great hall for dinner. Ron and Harry were silently laughing behind her trying not to snort when she turned around looking up at Ron.  
  
"You two are horrible!" She sighed smiling as she collapsed on a bench at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron smiled, "But 'mione isn't that why you love us so much." He and Harry put their heads together and stared dreamily at the ceiling jokingly. Hermione laughed, it was the last week of school and she had received all O's on her N.E.W.T.'s things really couldn't be going any better for her.  
  
"So 'mione are you really going to be an apprentice for Snape? I thought you were going into charms, I mean how are you going to stand being with that thing everyday?" asked Ron with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Well actually it really isn't going to be all that bad and besides when is an opportunity to study with one of the greatest potions masters ever going to come up again?" She looked at them with confidence, "Exactly my point, and Harry would you stop giving me that look." Harry was gazing at her curiously his head titled to the side. Then he spoke, "I bet he puts you under a spell and makes you fall in love with him, then keeps you locked away in his dungeon forever.." A grin spread across his face and Hermione closed her eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
However Ron looked concerned, "Do you really think so Harry? Mione I don't think this is such a good idea I mean he is Snape!" Harry and Hermione laughed, Ron turned red and looked down at his plate, watching it magically fill with chicken, bread, broccoli, and a baked potato. After eating and watching Ron stuff his face with an enormous quantity of food they made their way back down to the dungeons.  
  
"Come in" Snape harshly shouted at the tapping on his classroom door. The three of them entered their dreaded potions master's room quietly. With the hope that maybe their professor was in a forgiving mood, as they were after all four minutes early.  
  
Severus looked up from grading papers, his eyes falling upon the three trouble makers he'd endured for seven years. They had grown remarkably into very handsome young adults, he knew they were all intelligent and had extremely bright futures ahead of them. A smile played across his lips, "Potter, Weasley you two have the pleasure of scrubbing my extremely dirty cauldrons tonight." He gestured to three large rows of oozing green cauldrons.  
  
"Miss Granger follow me." He got up from his desk and strode to an open door on his left. Hermione sighed as the boys gave her apologetic glances, and followed him into the store room. She felt herself grow excited as she looked at the rows and rows of components, knowing each and everyone had a special purpose and effect. She ran her hands along the jars reading the small and cramped but tidy labels, all written by Snape.  
  
"Now I would like you to clean every last one of these containers..you may have noticed all are in alphabetical order. I would appreciate it if they stayed like that, or I'll know who to come and find." Snape handed her a rag and pointed to a bucket of soap and water. "Tonight you'll be doing it.the old fashioned way." With that he turned on his heel and walked back into his classroom. Throwing a nasty look at the two diligently scrubbing boys, he then sat down with a sigh picking up another essay.  
  
Several hours went by and Hermione was beginning to think she would be washing spell components for the rest of her life. She was working on a particularly shadowed part of the already dimly lit store room when her hand brushes against a small brown box. She glanced around the room then removed the box from its shelf..she was just about to open it when- "Find anything interesting Miss Granger?" Snape was leaning on the doorway, a half smile on his face.  
  
He had been watching her for some time now, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and little wisps of hair framed her face. Her sleeves had been scrunched up to her elbows and occasionally she would let out soft sighs and looks of longing when she picked up certain jars and vials. Now he watched as her face grew flushed, he noticed the same deep cinnamon brown eyes and rosy lips that he had grown accustomed to over the past seven years. She opened her mouth then decisively closed it lowering her head back down to the box; she took her rag and wiped the box clean then replaced it back on the cluttered shelf.  
  
"I didn't think so." He drawled, "I had forgotten about you, your little friends left about an hour ago...I'll see you on Thursday in class."  
  
Hermione let out an angry sigh; she had just wasted a whole hour here when she could be doing her homework or reading. Standing up she waved her wand putting away the rag and dirty water, looking up she noticed her professor staring at her. She stared straight back at him, shooting dagger looks into his raven black eyes. She walked towards him not breaking eye contact, and then when she was merely inches away from him, she walked straight past him and out of his classroom.  
  
*~***~*  
  
A/N: um read and review perhaps? I hope you like it.I'm going to update often so tell me what you think.  
  
****A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA.**** I love you Tavern Wench you're the best. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*disclaimer see chapter 1*  
  
Curiosity took over Hermione's thoughts as she lay in bed that night; she was alone which was one of the perks of being head girl. She was wondering what could be in that small brown box. She knew it couldn't be that important since it was outside of his personal chambers, and very accessible. She was also very frustrated, why had Ron and Harry just left her in there like that? Hermione had wanted to go and confront them about it but they had already gone off to bed, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
The look Snape had given her before she left sent shivers up her spine. She knew he disliked her, and for some reason it was bothering her tonight. She also felt something else hidden deep in his fathomless black eyes maybe it was curiosity? Or perhaps it could have been his delight in catching her sneaking around; whatever the reason behind his gaze she knew it couldn't be anything good. Looking up at her dark ceiling she felt her eyelids beginning to get heavy. Her mind was beginning to wander and grow sluggish, until finally her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
*~***~*  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called in a deep voice from outside her door.  
  
She rolled over on her side and groaned. Looking at her muggle alarm clock she shouted at the door, "Its 5 am would you leave me alone and let me sleep Harry?"  
  
"Sorry 'mione I was just wondering If you were okay, but apparently you need your beauty sleep." He laughed and walked back down the stairs when he heard some unknown heavy object hit the door with a loud thud.  
  
"I told you Hogwarts a history is useful in more than one way!" She giggled and sat up. Her sleep was already interrupted and there was no use in wasting time when she could be in the library studying.  
  
She threw on her school robes and brushed her hair quickly thinking happily to herself that there were just three days left until she graduated from Hogwarts. She had forgotten to ask Harry why they left her in Snape's dungeon; then decided she would ask later. She stroked her big furball Crookshanks then left her room.  
  
Her day went on without anything going wrong, all of her classes were homework free, there were no detentions with Snape, and it was a beautiful day. Since she had already spent three hours that morning reading up on potions she gave in to the beauty of the day and went outside. She, Ron, and Harry walked together outside the boys carrying their brooms and Hermione tuning out their quidditch conversation.  
  
Her gaze fell on Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom; they were sitting underneath one of the maple trees by the giant squid's lake. Looking closer she noticed they were holding hands and Ginny's head was resting on Neville's chest. Apparently Ron had seen them too for he had stopped dead in his tracks and was staring at them. Hermione noticed Ron's face turning red and Harry was laughing at the look of rage appearing on his face.  
  
"Now Ron please don't overreact, just take a deep breath" Hermione looked into Ron's eyes trying to coax him out of doing something rash.  
  
His hands balled into fists and his face was now a deep shade of red. Looking at his sister entwined with the sniveling little Neville was enough to make him hurl. He then noticed that Hermione was looking at him, with concern in her eyes, those beautiful, warm, entrancing, cinnamon eyes that made him melt.  
  
"Ok I suppose I could give them a chance." Ron said gazing back at her with a strange expression on his face. The color in his face began to return back to normal and when his breathing finally slowed he broke eye contact with Hermione. He was now finding something particularly interesting about his old torn up shoes.  
  
"So 'mione are you going to actually try to ride on a broomstick with us or are you going to conjure up a book." Harry said to sarcastically breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm quite capable of riding on a broomstick Harry I just don't like it very much." She huffed, "Besides I would prefer to walk around for a while anyways."  
  
The boys sighed until Ron finally looked up from his feet, "I'll take a walk with you 'mione." Harry nodded in agreement a smile whisking across Ron's face.  
  
They continued walking and she looked around taking in the view feeling herself grow warm and happy from the sunshine she smiled broadly. Hogwarts truly was a beautiful place, the sky was a nice clear deep blue scattered with thin wispy clouds. The lush green grass spread all across the grounds and rippled in the soft blowing wind. Older Students could be seen sitting beneath the large oak trees, as younger kids ran around laughing and playing tag. The air was cool and slightly breezy. It was a gorgeous day.  
  
Something caught her eye; flying towards the group was a white barn owl. She wondered who it could be for. The owl landed on Hermione's shoulder letting out a proud screech and flapping its wings slightly. She winced from the owl's talons that were fiercely gripping her shoulder and then quickly grabbed the note dangling from the owl's outstretched leg. After removing the note the owl hooted softly and flew away, trying to peck Harry's head as it did so. Sighing and unfolding the note she noticed small and cramped.but tidy handwriting that read:  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
Please meet me in the potions classroom at 7pm sharp..and don't be late.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Snape  
  
Ron and Harry smiled up at her after they had taken a quick glance at the note, "So I see Snape likes to have little 'secret' meetings with you..sounds pretty frustrated 'mione he said don't be late!" He Ron collapsed in laughter with Ron gasping,  
  
"Oh Miss Granger...right there!"  
  
She looked at the boys sprawled at her feet, "What a bunch of pathetic-" She stopped and turned on her heal; leaving the boys to have as much fun as they could at her expense. Her face grew hot as she stormed back inside of the school, pushing Draco out of the way as he approached her.  
  
Fuming she went up to her room. She had night patrol later and she had to deal with a seemingly angry Snape. Crossing to her bed she then collapsed into a heap, nearly squashing a very sleepy and disorientated Crookshanks; who quickly scrambled off the bed. Lying on her side she toyed with the deep gold and red patterns on her comforter letting out a sigh of frustration.  
  
She really wished they wouldn't make fun of her for working with Snape, it wasn't like she was attracted to him, and he had been anything but alluring to her. She respected him immensely and hoped that maybe by working with her he would somehow begin to recognize how talented she truly was. In all truth the man terrified her, he was a mystery and she knew he wouldn't ever change in her eyes.  
  
It was almost 5:30 which meant a quick dinner, an 'oh so enlightening' conversation with Ron and Harry, and then a trip to the dungeons to see Snape.  
  
A/N: Thank you for whoever put me on that link page.sorry the post took so long there was lots of confusion. Please read and review, it means a lot.  
  
Thank you TW I love you you're the best beta a girl could ask for. 


	3. chapter 3

Apprenticing Professor Snape

She would humor him, after all he was an egotistical male. He probably had some motive of repressing her into submission and becoming his little worshipping lacky, making sure she wouldn't get 'out of hand' I mean heaven forbid a female had ideas! She was getting tired of running up and down these stairs, and she grimaced at the thought of spending hours and hours of a beautiful summer in a dark smelly dungeon. She sighed and put her hand on the door leading to her professors classroom, slightly composing her frustrated temper she pushed open the door. 

There he was, dark and mysterious with his long black hair hanging limply about his face. Long fingers grasped at a quill, scratching neat well practiced handwriting on a students paper. He sensed Hermione's tense presence right away, her warm vanilla smell wafting in the room he knew she was frowning. He continued writing his corrections and devaluing comments on the paper, as she walked up to his desk. 

He finally looked up, "Why hello Miss Granger, early as always." 

Not letting her speak he went on, "Now I would like to let you know that-" 

She was looking at him, curious and confident. This was something he rarely experienced with a student, no a woman. A woman that he had watched grow up the into a even bigger little-annoying-know-it-all. Looking up he noticed every freckle, all different shades of her wavy and unkempt hair, how she wore no make-up no mask blocking out her personality and altering herself for others. She was beautiful, and he was just now noticing it. The wall of superiority and professionalism was breaking down, as was the sense in his brain. He noticed her pink soft lips speaking, and a look of concern cross her features. Maybe it was the time of night, or the lack of being alone with a female for a long time. 

It was as if in slow motion she walked around his desk and placed a small hand on his shoulder. His eyes met her intense stare welcoming their warm glow, without realizing what he was doing his hand found itself behind her head. He slowly lifted himself off of his seat and drew his face towards hers. Leaning in he brushed his slightly open lips across hers, a tingle ran through their bodies as he pulled himself fully out of his seat. Pulling her close he firmly pressed his lips against hers, she began nibbling his bottom lip as he let out a moan in the back of his throat. His tongue slowly traced her bottom lip as she parted her mouth for him. Their kisses getting harder and more passionate she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her hands into his black hair. She kissed along his chin to his ear, slightly tugging at his earlobe she flicked it with her tongue then trailed warm kisses down his collar bone. 

His hands slowly caressed up and down her back as she kissed along his neck, his breath growing heavy and his steadily growing erection pressing against his pants. It was currently throbbing on her stomach as she kissed sweet soft kisses all over him. She went back to his mouth biting at it as he took control again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth caressing her with it, hers eagerly licking back at him. 

"Relax you're tongue." He whispered huskily as he pulled out for air. 

He pushed her against his desk making her sit, and he positioned himself in between her legs. Brushing the hair out of her face he caressed her face with his thumb, bringing his face back to hers. He kissed her lips then her cheek, then back to her lips hard and passionate. He broke away and hungrily kissed at her neck, sucking hard and biting. His tongue swirled across her skin followed by his teeth nipping at her making her moan with pleasure. She ran her hands through his silky hair as his hands rested on her hips. He came back to her mouth softly kissing her and whispering things she couldn't understand across her lips. He felt her pelvis jerk against his erection making him breathe in sharply. She was continuously moaning into his mouth as his hands strayed down her back grasping her ass in his hands. He grabbed and pulled her up against him thrusting his hips into her. Their breathing was becoming heavier as he moved his hips against hers, repeatedly kissing her lips. She pulled away, lust and passion still in her eyes, with ragged breathing she whispered "I-I have to get back to my rooms." 

She stood up and threw her arms around him brushing their raw lips together, she then kissed his cheek and ran out of the room. 

**Sorry lovely readers I had writers block, and I hope you continue to read since I have new ideas…it may get a little bit racy ;-) oh and no beta this time guys…oh so sorry for the grammar please don't be harsh bye bye!**


End file.
